An AU Twilight you wouldn't really expect
by xXTwilightxVampireXx
Summary: AU Twilight: Bella had a miserable life. Her halfbrother and sister, Jasper and Rosalie torment her every chance they get and her neighbors, the Cullens are annoyingly perfect and also torment her whenever they can. First Fanfict.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bella's POV

_Beep beep beep beep_

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, trying to block out the annoying beeping noise.

_Beep Beep Beep…_

It wasn't helping. I decided to just wake up and confront the annoying noise that woke me from peaceful sleep. I peered out from the covers and realized it was my alarm clock. It said 7:30.

"Oh…Right. I wanted to go for a run this morning…. Before the Cullens," I made a face when I said their name, "Come over…."

I sighed and crawled out of bed, pulling on a pair of shorts and a sports bra.

The Cullens were my annoyingly perfect neighbors. Their kids hated me almost as much as my half brother and sister Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie was…well…perfect. She had beautiful hair and a beautiful body. Jasper, looked like a male model. And me…well…lets just say I'm lucky I even have friends. My brown hair tends to always be frizzy, no matter what I do, and I have librarian like glasses, since, I don't like contacts. I have virtually no curves at all. I'm the outcast of my family.

Rosalie and Jasper are older then me. They were…conceived with my father's first wife, me, his second. And right now, he was on his fourth. All his wives loved my brother and sister and clearly, didn't like me. I was too plain for them.

I shook the unpleasant thoughts from my head and grabbed my Ipod, heading outside. It was the summer, so we were at our beach house. It was big and beautiful. That was one advantage of having a rich farther. I walked past the Cullen's house, glaring at it as I passed it.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen had been married for years. Their oldest son was Emmett. He was big, and muscular…and did I mention big? Actually…Big is an understatement. HE'S HUGE!! No wonder Rosalie was going out with him. Alice was the next. She was in the same grade as me. She may be small…but boy was she fierce! She loved, just like my sister, to point out every single flaw I had and enjoyed making fun of me. She was also, super model beautiful. And finally, the spawn of the Devil himself, Edward. He was absolutely horrible. He always made fun of me and loved to hurt me. Anytime he saw me he'd attack me some way, weather it was kicking me in the shin at dinner, or throwing me into the ocean when I clearly was a bad swimmer. But I never bothered to tell my father. He'd only think that I was trying to get attention…

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I put my ear buds in my ears and turned my ipod on. I hit shuffle. The first song that came on was Dance Hall Drug by Boys Like Girls. It was one of my favorite songs. I cranked it and started running, listening to the words.

_"Grown up" _

She just turned 16

Stuck in the moment

Dead at the scene

And it's on tonight

This is the life that you wanted right?

So turn off all the lights

Dressed up just like a movie star

At all the parties they'll know who you are

Wouldn't it be great to be fashionably late?

So why don't you wait 'till your sedated?

Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?

What I'm saying is: Do you, Do you wanna loose it all?

'Cause this is more then just a Dance Hall Drug

You can't wait to fall in love

All I'm saying is

Do you, do you wanna learn to fly?

Then you should pack it up and say goodbye

'Cause when the push comes to the shove

He's just a Dance Hall Drug  
Step in, and you can lock the door

The candles are lit, and the clothes on the floor

You could take a chance on finding romance

Now you're holding hands

But he's got other plans

Tick Tock

The clock is turning red

The room won't stop spinning

And thoughts in your head

And its too late

You feel like you're making a big mistake

You shoulda waited

So just wait love

Show 'em what you're made of. 

The song finished and I slowed down slightly, my heart pounding and my breathing becoming ragged. I finally slowed down to a walk, allowing my self to catch my breath. I heard and saw some splashing in the ocean in front of me. As I got a little closer, I could make out who it was, and frowned. It was Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. I didn't think they would be up this early. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I started jogging again, starting my music up so loud that I wouldn't be able to hear any of their comments.

I saw Edward look my way and I automatically picked up my pace, my strides long and strong. I loved to sprint and I was good at it. I could feel him staring at me as I passed, a light sheen of sweat starting to cover my body. My ponytail bounced as I ran and I brushed some of my bangs from my face.

By now they were all watching me. I could see Rose sneering and obviously shouting something at me from the corner of my eye. I smirked. She obviously forgot how loud I played my music when I went running.

I ran past them, still sprinting, and didn't stop until I got to my favorite spot on the beach. It was a pile of rocks that always had a little tide pool in it. It was always calming to sit and watch the fish and other sea creatures that got caught in there swimming around. I panted slightly as I stopped, leaning against the rocks before climbing up them and down to the tidal pool. I perched at the edge and watched a crab scurry around.

"Careful you don't fall in!"

I heard behind me before two arms wrapped around me, picking me up and throwing me into the pool. I shrieked and pulled myself out as fast as I could. I glared at my attacker. It was Edward. Behind him, Jasper, Rose, Alice and Emmett were cracking up.

"Wow! You're such a klutz!" Rose screeched, clutching her stomach.

I glared and turned away, jumping from the rocks and walking back towards my house. I could still hear them cackling behind me and I heard someone follow me, chuckling.

"You really should be careful. It would suck sooo much if you broke your arm again."

I payed no attention to Edward. Instead, I turned my music up loudly. But, the head phones were suddenly ripped from my ears. Edward held my arm very tightly so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Listen, Why don't you do us all a favor and go live with your whore of a mother. Your not wanted around here." he sneered.

I gaped. That was the worst thing he had ever said to me. My mouth opened and shut a couple of times as I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Nice comeback, dumb ass." he roughly pushed my arm back to my side and then turned, walking back to the rest. I could feel the tears welling up in the back of my eyes and threatening to spill over. I turned and sprinted back to my house, not stopping at all. I ran through the door, up to my room, slammed the door behind me, and jumped onto my bed. I sobbed quietly into my pillow for who knows how long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bella POV

I must've cried myself to sleep because the next thing I knew, my stepmother was pounding on my door and screaming at me to get my lazy ass ready. I sighed softly and stood up. I walked stiffly to the shower, taking a quick glance in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were all red and puffy and my cheeks were blotchy.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat as what Edward had said to me played back in my mind. I knew they all hated me...But it still really hurt when he said it to me face...It hurt to be alone...

I turned the water on to the hottest it would go and jumped in. I concentrated on how good the hot water felt as it ran down my body. I heard my stepmother gushing over how good Rosalie looked in whatever new outfit she had got. I heard my father asking Jasper to straighten his tie, and then go on to say how good he looked.

I had to blink hard to keep yet another round of tears from pouring down my cheeks. That horrible feeling of loneliness washed over me and I shut the water off. I climbed out, wrapping a towel around me and walking to my room. I grabbed a pair of my stonewashed jeans and grabbed my somewhat low cut black dress that went to my knees. I threw it on, along with a little eyeliner and mascara. I slipped my glasses back on and stared at myself in the mirror, taking a deep breath before walking towards my door.

I headed towards the stairs. I could hear the Cullens already downstairs. They were all laughing about something. It took all my courage to walk down the stairs and into the sitting room where they all were. When I came in, Esme and Carlisle stopped talking and stood up, smiling.

"Hi Bella! Wow you've grown. It feels like I haven't seen you for ever!"

Esme says, pulling me into a motherly hug. I smiled.

"Hi Esme. Hi Carlisle."

I pulled away from her and shook hands with Carlisle, who smiled. Alice, Emmett, and Edward smiled. They all ways played nice in front of their parents. I avoided all of their eyes and took a seat on the floor as they all sat back down to talk. I paid no attention their talking and stared at the floor.

After a while we all headed into the dining room to eat. I sat down at the table, Alice on my right and Rosalie on my left. Edward sat across from me. They started talking about some videogames while the adults talked about something else. I stared at my bowl of salad, pushing an olive around.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain go up my leg and I had to keep my mouth shut to stop from yelping out. I looked up to see Edward smirking as he took a bite of his salad. He kicked me in the shin again!

I frowned and looked back down. I picked up my glass to take a sip when something bumped my arm, spilling my drink all over the front of my shirt. Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward cracked up. My step-mother gave me a disgusted look and my father shook his head.

"Why are you such a klutz Bella?!" he snapped.

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, my chair falling back.

"THATS IT!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'm GOING TO SPEND THE SUMMER WITH MY MOTHER AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY!"

I shouted. I could tell they were all shocked as I grabbed the phone and ran upstairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me. I left for Australia the very next day, not to return until a weak before school began.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately don't own Twilight cries 

Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed so far! I'm glad people are enjoying my first Fan Fiction and they actually think I'm good!

Chapter 3: Edward POV

I laid on my back, listening to Alice and Jasper talking next to me and Emmett and Rosalie fooling around in the water. It had been two months since Bella had left and she was scheduled to come back sometime today. And we had to go meet her at the airport. It had been quiet since she left. We had no one to pick on and spent most of our time swimming, playing video games, hanging out of the mall and coming up with ways to make Bella miserable when she came back.

Some people even spent some time dating. Rosalie and Emmett were now going out, and even though it had only been a month, they seemed perfect for each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they got married as soon as they got out of high school. The same thing was happening to Alice and Jasper.

I was starting to feel like a third wheel… And I sometimes got lonely. But I didn't mind. It was good they were happy.

There was a sudden shout from Bella's house.

"WHAT?!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S ON HER WAY?!?! ……. WHY THE HELL DID YOU BUY HER A CAR?!?!? ARE YOU #$!# MAD?!?!"

I sat up and we all looked at each other.

"Wonder what that is about…" Alice says.

"Sounds like something to do with Bella." Rosalie said with a sneer.

I shrugged.

"Sounds like it…I wonder if she's on her way home…" It would save me from having to go to the Airport and get stared at by thousands of girls.

As we got up to go over to Bella's to see what was happening, we heard loud, blaring music. It sounded like… Miss Murder by AFI. That was interesting. Me and the others were really the only people who listened to it…

A black BMW suddenly pulled into the Swan's parking lot. That was where the music was coming from. I saw Mr. Swan come out of the house, his face red with anger, and stomp up to the BMW.

We all looked at each other again and got up, heading over to him and the car. As we got closer we could hear him yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!? DRIVING HERE ALL BY YOURSELF!!" He shouts.

The driver turned off the car, climbing out. My mouth dropped open. She was beautiful. She had pin straight, shoulder length, brown hair with dark red highlights. She had a black, somewhat low cut, frilly tank top and a black chocker with a cross dangling from it. Her jeans were dark blue and skintight and she had a pair of black flip-flops.

I felt something hard jab me in the side.

"Eddie! Stop drooling! Its disgusting!" I heard Alice hiss.

"Wow Bells grew up." I heard Emmett mumble.

"That's….That's Bella?!" I was completely shocked.

"Would you chill Dad? Geez." Bella walked away from her father and to the back of her car, popping the trunk. Her farther, being to mad to say anything else, stormed back into the house.

Emmett was the first to run over to her, pulling her into a big bear hug and lifting her off the ground.

"Hey Bells! How was your mother's? Was it fun?" He had always been the nicest to her, stopping us if we started to go to far.

"Fun…Emmett…" she was gasping for breath. "Ok! I get it! You got stronger! Now put me down before I die from lack of oxygen!"

Emmett's booming laughter surrounded us and he put her down. She put her hands on her knees, taking long deep breaths.

Alice went over to her next, giving Bella a small hug.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" Alice was the next nicest. She tried to help Bella by pointing out her flaws, but usually just made things worse and lowered Bella's self-esteem even more. Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's tiny frame and lifted her off the ground.

"Bella?! What are you doing?!" She asked, shocked expression on her face.

"Did you lose some weight? Or did I just get stronger from all the work I did in the stables these last couple of weeks?" Bella laughed, putting her back down. Alice giggled slightly before skipping over to Jasper and latching onto his arm.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said, smiling slightly and waving. He was the next nicest. He loved to pick on her, hurting her emotionally and sometimes mentally, but barely ever physically. But he knew his limits and stopped before it went to far…Most of the time.

"Hey Jazz. You and Alice are going out now, huh?" Bella smiled as Alice and Jasper nodded in unison.

Rosalie gave her a slight wave with a small "Hi". Rosalie liked to pretty much do the same thing to Bella as Alice did, except she didn't do it because she wanted to help. She did it because she could.

I was last. I gave her a very small wave and smile. She frowned slightly and just gave a half-hearted wave.

We were on worse terms. I hurt her any way I could, I tormented her any way I could, and I was usually the mastermind of all the tricks we played on her. It was suspected that she wouldn't be too happy to see me. She turned back to Emmett.

"Hey big guy. You know you wanna help me bring all my shit upstairs." She punched him in the playfully and he laughed again.

"Sure. Why not?" He started grabbing the bigger of the bags, carrying them to her house. Next, she turned to Alice and Rose.

"And you two so wanna come up with me and pick out some new bathing suits and clothes since I didn't know what kind. Then you totally wanna help me put on make up." Both Alice and Rose squealed in delight as they grabbed each of her arms and dragged her upstairs. I heard the door slam and music started blaring from Bella's room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did.**_

_**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far! Since X-Mas is coming up I will be getting busy and I don't know when I'll have a chance to update, but when I do, I'll make sure I have a couple chapters to put up at once!**_

Chapter 4: Bella POV

Alice and Rose dragged me upstairs as fast as they could. When it came to clothes, fast defiantly wasn't fast enough. Emmett was still in my room, dropping my bags off for me.

"Out, out, out, OUT!" Rose and Alice snapped at the same time, shoving him out of the room.

"Ow! Jeez!" Emmett yelled as the door was slammed in his face. They both turned to face me.

"Bring on the clothes!" Alice said, a big smirk on her face. I chuckled, grabbing a bag and dumping all the clothes I had gotten for them onto my bed.

"Grab whatever you want."

I grabbed one of my new bathing suits, turning my back to them and shedding my top and bra. I threw on the bikini top. It was royal blue with a black trim and a black star over the right breast. I switched my pair of jeans with one of my new pairs of shorts.

I could hear Alice and Rose gushing over the clothes I had got and the ruffle of clothes being taken off to be switched with a new outfit. I turned around. They each had a pile next to them and they were trying on clothes furiously. Rose looked up at me briefly before looking back down at the dark red dress she had picked up. She suddenly froze, slowly looking back up at me.

"Oh…My…God! You got your _belly button_ pierced?!" She said, coming over to me and examining the royal blue ring. Alice was behind her in an instance.

"Oh wow! That must've hurt like hell!"

I shrugged.

"Not really." I watched as they continued to examine it before going back over to the pile of clothes and finishing their sorting.

"I'm going swimming." I stated, pointing to another bag. "Those have a bunch of shoes, make up and jewelry you guys can sort threw."

I turned and started walking out.

"Oh…Ok…" I heard Alice say behind me as I shut the door behind me.

Alice POV

I watched as Bella left before looking back down at the pile of beautiful clothes laid across the bed.

"It was nice of her to get clothes for us…We…haven't exactly been the nicest to her…" I said softly.

"Eh." Rose said, obviously not caring. I scowled slightly but didn't say anything else as I moved onto the other bag she had pointed out.

Bella POV

Before heading outside, I slipped on the rest of my bathing suit. The bottom half looked like the swim trunks boys wore and were the opposite of the top. It was black with a royal blue trim and some royal blue stars on the left leg. I grabbed a towel and headed outside. I could hear the boys playing football with some of their friends. As soon as I stepped outside, everyone froze, looking up at him.

I did a quick scan of the faces staring at me. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Tyler, Mike, and Jacob were the players. A huge smile lit my face when I locked eyes with Jacob. We had been best friends since we were little and he always defended me from the torment I endured when I was with the Cullens and "family".

"Jake!"

"Bella!"

I jumped down the remainder of the steps and ran over to him. He met me half way, pulling me into a big hug, lifting me off the ground.

"You got so much lighter Bells!" he spun me around, laughing, before putting me back down.

I gave him another tight hug before taking a step back to look at him.

"Jacob! You're…You're huge!" He had to have grown at least another foot over the summer and his arms and chest were muscular, but not to big like Emmett's.

He laughed again and then caught sight of my belly button ring.

"You Bella, scared of needles and blood, Swan, got your belly button pierced? I'm shocked." He certainly did have a shocked expression.

I put my hands on my hips proudly and another big grin came across my face.

"Yes I did. And it actually didn't hurt. So, wanna go swimming with me?" I asked. I tilted my head to the side and gave him the puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't resist. He sighed and smirked.

"That's not fair Bella! You know I can't resist that face!"

"That's why I use it." I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the ocean.

"Sorry guys!" I heard him call over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry I haven't posted in awhile!! I have been really busy studying for finals and I had a massive case of writers block!! Please don't hate me!!

Chapter 5: Edward POV

I ran towards the 'goal line'. I got within a foot of it when something hard tackled me to the ground.

"Ha! Told you you'd never get the ball pass me!"

I looked up and scowled at Jacob, who started laughing when he saw me scowl.

"Lighten up Edward! Its just a game." Emmett said, coming over and standing next to Jacob.

"Says the team who's winning." I snapped, standing up. I went to say something else when I saw everyone else staring at something at the house. I turned, my eyes widening slightly. Bella was standing on the steps in a bikini, showing of her trim form.

"Jake!" I vaguely heard her say.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob say next to me. I watched as she jumped from the steps and ran towards Jacob. He pulled her into a tight embrace, lifting her off the ground.

"You got so much lighter Bells!" he said, laughing and spinning around before setting her down.

She gave him another hug before stepping back and looking at him. For some reason, I was feeling jealous. I shook my head slightly and turned, pretending to be interested in what Jasper and Emmett were now talking about, though I was actually listening to Bella's conversation.

"Jacob You're…You're huge!" I heard her gasp. I rolled my eyes. He hadn't gotten _that_ big…

"You Bella, scared of needles and blood, Swan, got your belly button pierced? I'm shocked." I whipped around to see what he was talking about. She had her belly button pierced?! I caught sight of the royal blue ring and my mouth feel open slightly. I watched her put her hands on her hips proudly and say how it didn't hurt.

And then I watched as she dragged Jacob off towards the ocean.

"Sorry guys!" he shouted. And then Bella was shoving him into the water and splashing him.

"Hey!! I wanna join in!" Emmet shouted. He turned towards Bella's house and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Rose!! Get your hot ass down here and coming swimming with me!" I rolled my eyes slightly as I watched Bella's window open and Rose stick her head out, Alice peering over her shoulder.

"Hold on! We'll be right down!" She shouted back. She was about to close the window when Bella shouted.

"Bring my ipod and boom box down too!" Alice gave her a thumbs up and slammed the window shut.

I turned to see Emmett and Jasper pulling off their shirts and tossing them to the side. I did the same and so did Mike and Tyler.

They ran towards the ocean and began competing for Bella's attention. But they weren't getting anything more then a couple small smiles and single syllable answers. She seemed more interested in talking to Jake…

The door to her house opened and Rose and Alice stepped out of the house, wearing bathing suits Bella must have gotten them. Rose's was a dark red, somewhat stringy bikini with no designs. Emmett let out a low whistle and picked her up, running towards the ocean and throwing her in. Alice's was white with black stripes and left more to the imagination then Rose's. Jasper took her hand and lead her towards the ocean, after she put Bella's boom box and ipod down, sitting in the shallow end with him.

I was the last to get in, and as soon as I did, I was assaulted with water. "What the hell?!" I shouted, covering my face with my hands. I heard a giggle and looked up to see Bella getting ready to splash me again. I made a face and splashed her before she could get me again. Next thing I new, everyone was involved. Alice, Bella, and Rose were ganging up on Emmett, who was trying to splash them all at once. Jacob soon joined in, sending a wave to Jasper who sent one back. Mike and Tyler were trying to get close to Bella, who didn't notice them or the weak splashes they sent at her. She was too busy trying to dive out of the way as Emmett made a grab for her. So I came behind her and picked her up, tossing her into the water. She surfaced, cracking up and turning her attention back to me, soaking me completely in a matter of minutes as I tried to get away.

It started to wind down after a little while longer. Rose and Emmett were lying in the sand, both completely soaked and panting slightly. Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap, her head rested on his shoulder. He had his arm around her, resting his head on hers. Bella was sprawled have way in the sand, nodding slightly as Mike and Tyler once again tried to claim her attention. Jacob was talking, or, more of arguing with some one on his cell phone. I sat down, leaning back on my hands near Bella and listing to Mike cutting off Tyler who was trying to ask Bella out.

"So Bella…Would you like to go to a movie with me tonight? Maybe get some dinner later…." Mike said, with what he must've thought was a sexy smile on plastered on his face. I bit me lip, trying to keep from laughing. I watched as Bella struggled to find a way to politely reject him, and something in my mind told me to speak up.

"Sorry Mike. She's hanging out with Me and the rest tonight." I said. Bella gave me a weird look.

"Oh…Maybe another time then…" he mumbles, standing up. "C'mon Tyler. We need to go." And then they were leaving. Though, Bella was still staring at me funny.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused by the look.

"Two things…First off…Since when was I planning to go out with you guys? I didn't even know you guys were going out…And second, did you really feel the need to glare?" She raised an eyebrow, sitting up. It took a lot of will power to keep my gaze on her face and not let it travel down her still glistening body.

"Er…Sorry… I was trying to be helpful…" I stood up, brushing the sand from my back.

She shrugged slightly, also standing up. "I'm going to go play video games." She announces, turning towards her house. Emmett and Jasper were at her sides in an instant, their arms still around Rose and Alice.

"Lets go!" Emmett says, grabbing Bella's arm with his free hand and dragging her towards her house. Jasper and Alice looked towards me and we all rolled our eyes, following them in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bella POV

I stumbled behind Emmett as he dragged me towards my house.

"Ow! Emmett! I kind of need that arm!" I said, trying to break from his grip.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, letting go of my wrist. I glared slightly as I walked past him and opened the door to my house.

"Someone set up the game cube." I said as I headed upstairs. I got to my room and shut the door behind me. I looked at where all the clothes I had gotten for Rose and Alice had been. They were both sorted into neat piles. I rolled my eyes slightly as I dug through one of my other bags, pulling out a black skirt and sliding it on. Searching a little more I pulled out a Tripp Pink and Black Brocade Lace-Up Corset ((For picture look on I grabbed my black flip-flops and headed downstairs. I could hear the game cube starting up as I entered my living room.

"Interesting shirt Bells." I jumped slightly as Jacob seemed to appear next to me.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I punched his shoulder and he laughed.

"Sorry Bells. Dad needs me to help him do some errands." He gave me a hug, once again lifting me off the ground before walking towards the door. I waved goodbye to him as I shut the door behind him. I walked back towards the living room. "Ready to get your butts kicked boys?" I smirked.

Emmett looked up at me, blinking a few times before turning towards Rose and pointing at me. "You need to get one of those shirts." Rose rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Alice. I grabbed a game, popping it into the system before grabbing a couple controllers. I tossed one to Emmett, one to Jasper, and the last to Edward before taking a seat next to them.

"You ready?" I asked. They all nodded and I started the game. And boy what an interesting game it was. It involved a lot of swearing (mostly from Emmett), Pillows chucked across the room (again, mostly Emmett) and me talking Emmett so he didn't throw is "defected" controller out the window. Or, at least he said it was defected. He just sucked.

"Are you guys done losing? Or should I keep kicking your butts?" I snickered, and Emmett launched himself at me, tackling me to the ground. I screamed slightly, getting the attentions of Alice and Rosalie. They both grabbed pillows and came over, whacking Emmett.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?!" He shouted, letting go of me to cover his head. I wiggled out from under him, grabbing a pillow and joining in. Jasper and Edward stood off to the side, laughing as the pillows attacked Emmett.

"You guys better help me or I'm going to tell them things you don't want them to hear!" Emmett yells. That got Jasper and Edward to shut up. Jasper went over to Alice, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up and moving her away from Emmett. In doing so, he had the pillow turned on him. He yelled slightly as he grabbed another pillow to use as a shield. Rose and I continued to attack Emmett, until Edward tackled me to the ground, pinning me and pulling the pillow from my hands. He began to whack me with it. I screeched and was able to reach another one, using it as a shield.

He eventually began to tire down and he looked down at me, smiling. I smirked and started hitting him with the pillow. He fell back wards, covering his head as I stood up to get better shots at him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rose pinned on the ground by Emmett as he gently hit her with the pillow (She'd kill him if he hit her to hard…) and Alice and Jasper were getting equal shots at each other.

This went on for another thirty minutes, and then, just like the massive splash fight, everyone calmed down and sprawled out somewhere. Emmett had take the couch, laying on his back with Rose laying on top of him, her head resting against his chest. Jasper was sitting on a chair, Alice curled up on his lap and leaning against him. Edward was leaning against the wall, his eyes shut and his breathing even. I was sprawled out on the floor in front of him, feeling half dead.

My stepmother came in the room, smiling warmly. "Hey guys. You want some popcorn and soda?" Every one nodded. She scowled down at me. "Why don't you go for a run or something…you look like you could use it." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. The microwave could be heard going as she started the popcorn.

I made a face and stood up, stretching. "I guess I'm going for a run then." I scowled and headed up to my room, slamming my door behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Edward POV

I opened my eyes as Bella's stepmother came in, nodding along with everyone else as she offered popcorn. I had always thought she had been nice…until she turned to Bella and told her to go run. As Bella stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room, I looked at everyone else. They were all looking at each other also.

"…Did any one else notice how bitchy she was with Bella…or was it just me?" Alice asks, shifting around in Jasper's lap.

"Nope. Not just you…" Emmett murmurs, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"Who cares?" Rose says, rolling her eyes and stretching slightly. We all stared at her, and she looked back. "What?"

"I think she has enough shit to deal with right now Rose…" Emmett says, looking away. Rose stares at him, well, more of glares at him.

I stood up. "I think I'll run with her…" I mumbled, walking to the door and shutting it behind me. I sat on the steps and waited for her. Ten minutes later, she came out in her usual running clothes. A sports bra, a pair of shorts, and running shoes. I didn't realize I was gawking at her until she gave me a weird look.

"What? Did I forget to put on pants or something?" I watched as she looked down at herself, and chuckled softly.

"No…it's nothing. Mind if I run with you?" I asked, standing up and smiling.

"I doubt you could keep up with me…But you're more or welcome to try if you want to." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked down the stairs, heading towards the beach. I followed after her.

"I think I should be fine." I started jogging, and she was next to me in seconds.

"We'll see about that." And then she started to pick up the pace. I followed next to her, trying to keep my breathing even. She seemed like she was having no problem at all and her face held a small smile.

I forced myself to look away from her face, afraid that I was going to trip myself. I sped up getting in front of her, but she didn't catch up. I looked over my shoulder at her and saw that she was behind.

"Am I too fast for you?" I smirked slightly.

"Rock." Was all she said. I gave her a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"ROCK!" She nearly screamed at me. And then I was falling. I landed with a small "Thump" and a groan. I could hear Bella next to me.

"You alright Edward?" I could here the smile in her voice and I turned to glare at her slightly, but instead, I ended up gawking. She looked beautiful the way the moonlight was hitting her and I had to fight the urge to grab her and kiss her. Her expression turned from amused, to worry.

"You ok Edward?" She asked. I was slightly surprised by the worry in her voice.

"Yeah…I think so…what happened?" I pushed myself up, brushing the sand from the front of my shirt.

"You tripped over a rock that I was clearly trying to warn you about." She rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching a little.

"That's what you were yelling at me." I sighed and stood up, wincing as a put weight on my ankle. I didn't think my wince had been noticeable, but apparently it had. The worry instantly came back to her face.

"Did you twist your ankle?"

"It's nothing."

"Edward…"

"I swear! It's nothing."

"Edward…"

"…Yes. I twisted my ankle…" I mumbled.

"That's what I thought." She rolled her eyes. "Can you walk? Or should I go get Emmett to carry you home?" She smirked slightly.

"…Yeah I'll walk." I stuck my tongue out at her and turned, making my way slowly towards the house. She was right next to me, watching me as I hobbled towards her house.

"I thought you guys were going out tonight?" She was looking up at the sky, her hands behind her head.

"Not anymore…we'll probably watch a movie or something." I replied, wincing again as I put too much weight on my ankle.

"So you'll probably be over my house for a couple more hours, since we have the better TV."

"Probably…do you mind?" I looked over at her.

"It wouldn't matter if I did mind. You'd be coming over anyways. I have no say in anything." She sighed slightly and looked at the ground.

I frowned and stared at her for a moment, before also looking at the ground. We made it back to the house in silence.

She jogged up the stairs, opening the door and holding it open for me. I hobbled up and limped into her living room, collapsing onto the couch.

"You ok Eddie?" Alice asked, a pile of movies in front of her.

"I'm fine."

"He tripped on a rock." Bella said. I threw a glare at her and she smirked as she pulled her shoes off.

"Nice job Eddie." Emmett snickered. I turned my glare to him, but it only made him laugh more.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked, trying to take the attention away from myself.

"It's a tie between Transformers and The Fifth Element." Rose says, tossing the two movies to me. I caught them and looked at them.

"Um…I'm fine with either."

"Transformers it is." Jasper says, grabbing the movie and putting it in. Their stepmother comes in with the popcorn and soda, putting it down on the table.

"Enjoy your movie guys." She smiled us, but scowled slightly when she saw Bella. She turned and walked out of the room.

"Night…" Bella mumbled before disappearing upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I am so sorry about how long it took! My laptop temporarily died for awhile and I have had major cases of writers block! Again, I am so sorry! I will most likely start the next chapter within the next day or two and and will hopefully post it by the end of the week! Thanks to the people who are still reading this story even though I am really bad at updating!!!_**

Chapter 8: Bella POV

The rest of the week went by fast. I spent most of the week at Jacob's, avoiding my family and the Cullens as much as possible. Before I knew it, it was the night before school started.

I was finishing up my run. My last run on the beach until next weekend. Well, hopefully until next weekend. The only time I ran during the week while I was in school was when I was in a horrible mood. I glanced down at my ipod and realized how late it was getting. Tonight was the last weekly Cullen dinner. After this it would just be the first and Sunday of the month.

I jogged up the stairs and into my room, turning my shower on and plugging my ipod into the radio. I stripped my sweaty jogging clothes off, chucking them into the hamper.

I quickly jumped into the hot water and worked the shampoo and conditioner as fast as I could into my hair. Then, I rinsed it all out of my hair in a matter of minutes and jumped out again. I would've liked to have stayed in longer, but I was already late. I could here the Cullens downstairs, talking to my parents.

I grabbed the first t-shirt and skirt that I saw. It was a royal blue, v-neck t-shirt with frilly sleeves. The skirt was black that went down to just above my knees. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and put on a little eyeliner and mascara.

"This has to be the fastest I've ever gotten dressed..." I murmured to myself.

"Let's go Bella!" I heard my step mother shout up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. I sighed and took one last look at myself before heading downstairs.

Everyone was sitting in the family room. Emmett and Jasper were talking about some new video game, Alice and Rose were talking about something beauty related they had read in a magazine, the adults were talking about what was happening at the hospital Carlisle worked out, and Edward was just staring out the window. I plopped down on the couch next to Edward with a sigh and leaned back.

I could feel someone staring at me and I looked in Edward's direction just as he was looking away. I rolled my eyes slightly and leaned my head against my hand, staring out into space as I vaguely listened to the conversations around me.

"Jeez Edward. Why don't you just take a picture of her? It will last longer and you won't get caught staring." I heard Emmett say. I looked towards Edward again just as he looked away, a slight pinkish tint to his cheeks.

I looked away also, my cheeks a little more red then his. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose started laughing. I glared at them.

"Is dinner almost ready?" I asked, turning my attentions to the adults. My stepmother smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes. It is. Let's go eat." She smiled and stood up. Everyone else got up and headed towards the dining room. I stood up, stretching slightly and followed them.

I sat down in between Edward and Emmett. Jasper was across from me, Alice on his left and Rose on his right.

I kept my gaze down at my plate as my step mother put the smallest piece of steak on my plate. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I cut into it and took a bite. I vaguely listened to the conversations around me, but made no move to join any of them. It didn't take me long to finish what little food my stepmother had put on my plate.

I leaned back and still kept my eyes downward when I saw something land on my plate. I looked up to see another relatively small piece of steak. I looked at everyone and saw that Edward was the only one who had a chunk of steak missing.

"I'm fine." I said, stabbing my fork into it and moving to put it back onto his plate. He stopped me and pushed it back onto my plate.

"You can't be fine. You barely ate anything."

"No really. I'm fine." I protested.

"Bella is dieting hun." My step-mother said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah….I'm dieting…" I murmured, but, my stomach betrayed me and growled. Loudly.

"Just eat it." Edward replied, taking the last bite of his steak. I grumbled to myself but cut into it anyways and took a bite.

Soon later, everyone had finished eating. Alice suddenly stood up.

"Hey mom? I totally just remembered that one of the kids in our school is having a last day of summer party tonight. Could we go?"

"Of course. If It is ok with Charlie and Victoria." Esme said smiling.

"Perfectly find with us." Charlie said smiling. "Drive safe. Have fun. And no drinking!" He added firmly. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Edward stood. I remained seated.

"C'mon Bella." My head snapped up and looked at Alice, who was beckoning me to follow them. Rose made a face and looked away, earning a frown from Emmett before he looked back at me.

I opened my mouth to deny there request, but my stepmother spoke for me.

"She should stay here. She said she would help me with the laundry." She said, a fake smile on her face.

I scowled softly and looked back down at my plate.

"I can help you. It would be good for Bella to enjoy her last free night." Esme said, a kind, motherly smile on her face.

"Yeah! Mom can help you! C'mon Bella!" I was suddenly ripped from my chair and was dragged towards the stairs by Alice.

"Ow! That's my arm! I kinda need it!" I whined as she dragged me and Rose in my room and slammed the door behind us.

"Rose? You do Her make-up, k?"

"Why should I?!" Rose growled. That pissed me off.

"You don't. But You can both get out of my room and I am not going." I crossed my arms stubbornly over my chest and glared slightly.

Alice scowled, then a small, wicked grin came onto her face. She skipped to the door of my room.

"Oh Edward!" She said in a sing song voice. His head popped out of Jasper's room.

"What?"

"We need help convincing Bella to come with us. Maybe you could help?" She said in a sweet voice.

"What are you doing Alice?!" I hissed quietly.

"Getting you to come with us." She replied simply as Edward came into the room.

"How may I be of service?" He smiled softly in my direction and then looked back at Alice.

"Weeeell…You could either convince her to come with us and or help us put her into something nice by force and then carry her out to the car." I gaped in horror at the "help us put her into something nice by force" and bolted for my bathroom. But before I could make it in, I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"Oh no you don't." I heard Edward's silky voice say in my ear. I couldn't help but blush softly.

I could see Alice holding up and outfit out of the corner of my eye, but I was too preoccupied by how close Edward and I were.

"Why won't you come with us?" His silky voice again said in my ear.

"I don't like parties…" I mumbled.

"But It'll be fun."

"No thank you." I said again, trying to look at anything but his face.

"Please?" I was starting to cave from the irresistible sound of his voice.

"No…" He could tell that I was starting to cave.

"Please?" His voice softened more and he moved a little closer to me, tightening his hold on my waist.

"….Fine." I growled, pulling away from him and grabbing the clothes that Alice was holding up.

I stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Edward POV

Alice and I exchanged victorious smiles as Bella slammed the bathroom door.

"What did you give her to wear?" I asked, leaning back against the wall as we waited for Bella to get ready.

"I gave her a black halter top and miniskirt with a pair of heels." Alice said, sitting down on Bella's bed.

10 minutes went by but Bella still hadn't come out. I picked up one of her flip flops and threw at the door. "Hurry up, Bells!" I called.

"Calm down!!" She snapped back, her voice slightly muffled by the door. Another couple minutes later she came out. But not in what Alice had given her. Instead, she was in a black strapless corset with red stripes going down the sides and red ribbons lacing up the back with more red ribbons on the front. And instead of the miniskirt, she was in skin tight jeans with a heart studded belt. The only thing that she was wearing that Alice had give her, were the black sandals that tied around her ankles.

I blinked a couple times and stared at her.

"…Wow." I mumbled.

"What happened to the clothes I gave you?!" Alice said, though it was obvious that she also liked what Bella was wearing.

"I threw them out the window." She smirked and put on a simple maroon colored coat that flowed down to her knees. She didn't bother to button it up. "Lets get this over with…" Her smirk turned to a scowl as she walked past us and down the stairs.

We glanced at each other and then hurried to follow her.

Emmett, Rose and Jasper were waiting in the living room, watching some TV.

"Finally!" Emmett said as we came down the stairs. Rose looked up at Bella, staring at her for a moment.

"…Nice." Was all she said as she got up and headed outside. We all followed her.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked.

"Emmett's. It's bigger." Rose replied. Emmett unlocked the door. Rose and Emmett climbed into the front and the rest of us climbed into the back, except for Bella.

"Oh. It looks like there isn't enough room. Oh well. Have fun!" She went to walk away but I jumped out a wrapped my arm around her waist again.

"Oh no you don't." I lifted her off the ground and carried her back to the car. I climbed in and then place her on my lap. A soft pink tinted her cheeks.

"Um…T-This isn't exactly s-safe…Wh-What if we get into an accident…?" She stuttered slightly, the pink on her cheeks growing. I smiled and pulled her backwards until she was leaning back against my chest. I clipped the seatbelt around both of us.

"There. Feel safer?" I smiled softly down at her and the blush on her cheeks spread to the rest of her face.

"Um…A-A little…" She muttered before turning her attention to the window. Emmett slowly pulled out of the driveway.

10 minutes later we were pulling in front of Jessica Stanely's house. It already had a bunch of cars parked in front of it and some kind of rap music was playing. I unbuckled me and Bella and she quickly opened the door and jumped out, almost tripping in the process. But I grabbed onto her arm and helped her regain her balance.

"Thanks…" She said, walking towards the house.

"No problem." I said, following after her.

When we entered the house, the rap music got louder. Much louder. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella make a face as she took of her coat and tossed to the side with the other coats.

Already a group of guys were staring at her, big smiles on their faces. She didn't seem to notice as she walked by them, heading for the refreshments table. I saw them say something and follow after her.

"I'm going to get something to drink…" I murmured to the others. I quickly went over to Bella, making sure to stand very close to her, hoping they would get the picture. No such luck.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Bella asked, lifting a cup of soda to her lips. I took the cup from her before she could take a sip.

"I don't think you want to drink that…"

"And why not? I'm thirsty." She scowled up at me. I couldn't help but notice how small she was, even with heels on.

"Because that's Beer. Not soda. And unless you like beer, I suggest not drinking it." I smiled slightly. She made a face and took the cup, sniffing it.

"EW! You're right! Why the hell would they serve beer?!" She said placing the cup down and pushing it far away from herself.

"Cause people drink it. And it really isn't that bad." I picked the up the cup she had pushed away and took a sip of it. She stared at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You drink?"

"Only a little."

"And what would you consider a little?"

"A glass or two."

"That's little?"

"Well what would you consider a little?"

"Absolutely none. Or a small sip of wine for a religious reason."

"I'm not drinking enough to get drunk."

"But you're still drinking enough to impair your judgment."

"Everyone has had at least one glass before."

"Not everyone."

"Oh yeah? Who hasn't then?"

"I haven't."

"You don't count."

"Oh I don't?"

"No. You weren't here most of the summer."

"But I've still lived here my whole life."

By now we were both glaring at each other. Emmett and Rose came over to us.

"Hey Edward! Grab 4 cups of beer for us please." Emmett said, not noticing the death glares we were giving each other. Bella turned her attention to Emmett.

"You are going to drink beer, and then drive us home?" She asked, a stunned expression on her face. He gave her a confused look.

"Yeah. So?"

"You know how dangerous that is?!" She shouted over the music that someone had just turned up.

"I'm just going to have one!" He shouted back.

"That can still slow your reflexes!"

"I do it all the time! Everything will be fine! God! You speak as is you've never had a some before!"

"I haven't!!!"

"Nobody cares what you think, Bella! If you don't like it here, then get lost!" Rose shouted, stepping closer to Bella and glaring down at her.

"You bet I am!" Bella growled, pulling out her cell phone as she walked towards the door. She grabbed her coat before disappearing outside.

I was too pissed off to follow after her. I quickly finished the beer in my hand and grabbed another one, drinking that one more slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bella POV

I stormed out of the house and dialed Jacob's cell. No answer. I tried his house next. Still no answer and I really didn't feel like calling my parents to come get me. Grumbling angrily, I took my heels off and started the walk home.

I was already 10 minutes into my trek home, and my feet were killing me. I glanced down at my cell, debating on trying Jacob again for the tenth time. But if he hadn't answered his cell before, I doubt he would answer now. I was about to dial again when I remembered her had said that he was going his grandmother's house for dinner.

"Dammit…" I muttered, shoving my phone angrily into my pocket. I sighed and stopped, yet again, to rub the small rocks off of my feet. I sat down on a rock, trying to think of a way I could cut a mile or two off of my walk.

That's when lights blared in my eyes and I heard a horrible screeching sound. My eyes widened in horror as a beat up old car came towards me, the driver asleep with his head leaning against the steering wheel. Before I could jump out of the way, the car slammed into me and sent me flying backwards. I felt a horrible pain in the back of my head and I vaguely heard the driver get out of the car, swear, and then the beeping of a cell phone. The pain only worsened more and more by the second and I could feel something warm dripping down my neck and staining my shoulders and back. I heard the sound of sirens and then I black out…

Edward POV

I rolled my eyes as I watched Emmett and Rose making out to one side of me, Jasper and Alice doing the same on the couch a little ways away on a couch.

I turned back to the random girl I was flirting heavily with. That's when my cell phone rang. I glanced down at my cell to see my house's number flashing on the screen. I excused myself and went outside where it was more quiet. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward?! Edward you have to get to the hospital now!" Esme's panicked voice came over the phone.

"Mom. Slow down. What's going one?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I figured Charlie had just fallen down the stairs again but was perfectly fine and she was just blowing it out of proportion again.

"Bella got hit by a car!"

It took me a minute to grasp what she had just said.

"…Wait, what?!"

"Bella just got hit by a car! The driver had been drinking and he fell asleep at the wheel and he hit her! She has a cracked skull and has lost a lot of blood! You guys need to get down here now!" She said, her voice filled with even more panic.

"We'll be right there!" I said, hanging up and running back in. I went over to Emmett and Rose first, pulling them apart.

"We have to go. NOW!" I shouted at them.

"Why?!" Emmett said, scowling up at me for interrupting his kiss.

"Bella just got hit by a drunk driver! She's in the hospital!" They both stared up at we with shock.

"We'll go start the car. You got get Jasper and Alice." They were already up and running outside before I could reply. I ran over to Jasper and Alice.

"Bella just got hit by a car! We have to go!"

They both looked up at me and Jasper was about to say something but I think the panic on my face made him shut his mouth. They got up and we all ran out to the running car.

The 20 minute drive to the hospital was very silent. Not one person said anything and we all kept our gaze out our windows. Alice was leaning against Jasper, tears rimming her eyes. Jasper glanced down at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"She's going to be fine." He murmured, not only to Alice but to all of us.

"I hope…" I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the cold window.

We finally got to the hospital and we all sprinted in, me going faster then the others. Though, we all made it to the elevator at the same time. I waited impatiently for the elevator to bring us to our floor and when the doors finally opened, I caught sight of my parents and Bella's parents. I ran over to them.

"Is she ok?! Have you heard anything about her?!" I asked.

"No. No not yet. Carlisle is with her right now checking her out. We have to wait out here." Charlie said, pacing back and forth. Alice sat own next to Esme, hugging her tightly. Both of them had tear rimmed eyes. The only one who didn't seem worried was Bella's step mom, who was reading a magazine calmly.

I scowled at her but sat down, waiting impatiently for Carlisle to come out and say we could go see her, or at least tell us what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry! My laptop died and I just got it back recently! I'm working on as many chapters as possible as we speak and hopefully I might be able to get 3 or 4 up by the end of the week. Again, I am so sorry! Thank you to the people who have stuck to reading this even though I take so long to update…

Chapter 11: Edward POV

It was about an hour and half before I spotted Carlisle coming in our direction. I jumped out of my chair and rushed over to him, and I could here the others close behind.

"Is she going to be ok?!" I asked. He looked tired, but he managed to give a small smile.

"She is going to be fine." Everyone around me let out a sigh of relief, except for Bella's step mother. She just continued to read calmly.

"Well what's wrong with her then?" Charlie asked. He looked calmer then he did a couple minutes ago.

"Well… She broke her wrist in a couple places, though, nothing serious enough that she needs surgery. She has a couple pulled muscles and a lot of bruises. But those aren't too serious. She will just be sore for a couple weeks. Then she has many minor cuts around her body. But there is only one we are really concerned about, which is the one over her left eye. We need to keep an eye on that to make sure it doesn't get infected because it is the deepest. I would also like to keep her here for a couple days to make sure I didn't miss anything."

Charlie nodded and pulled out his cell phone, most likely going to call Renee, Bella's biological mother. Esme gave Carlisle a small hug and then followed after Charlie.

"Can we go see Bella…?" Alice asked hopefully, giving her father a smile and puppy dog eyes that nobody (except for Bella) could resist. Carlisle sighed and thought about it for a minute.

"…Well…I guess. But not for long. She is tired from all the pain killers and definitely not happy to be here." He motioned us to follow him.

We walked by a couple other doors before we reached the one she was staying in. The room was small and had a single bed in it. There was a small TV mounted on the wall and it was on, though, the sound was muted. My eyes landed on the nurse that was standing in front of what I assumed was the bathroom. She was banging on the door and shouting.

"Bella! You need to come out of there so I can give you this sedative.

"You are NOT coming near me with that damn needle!" Came the muffled reply.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, going to stand next to the nurse. She let out a tired sigh and turned to face him.

"I came in to give her the sedatives to help her sleep and keep her calm. When she saw the needle, she ripped her IV out and the heart monitor off and raced to the bathroom before I even knew what was going on!" She threw a glare at the door.

"I'll take care of this. You can finish the rest of your stuff and then head home." The nurse nodded and exited the room. Carlisle went to knock on the door, but I stopped him.

"Let me try." I said. He nodded and stepped aside. I walked to the door and knocked softly.

"Bells? Can you please come out here?" I asked softly and sweetly.

"Edward…? What the hell are you doing here?!" I could here the anger in her voice.

"We came to see if you were ok…"

"We?! So the rest of them are here? And why would you care anyways." She snarled. I frowned. Why hadn't I expected this?

"You need to come out here Bella. Please? The sooner you do what Carlisle wants, the sooner you'll be let out of here." It was silent for a couple minutes before the door opened. Bella stepped out in her hospital gown, and I stifled a gasp.

She looked so pale. She had some gauze tapped over her left eye and her left arm from her hand to her elbow was wrapped up in a dark blue cast. Her bare arms were covered in bruises and cuts, and so were her legs. She looked like she was in a lot of pain from just standing. She was swaying slightly as she glared first at me, and then the others.

Carlisle came over to her and gently put his arm around her shoulders.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed Bella. You could really hurt yourself." He led her back over to her bed. She sat down, a scowl on her beautiful face.

"Now, I need to put your IV back in and reattach your heart monitor." He said. She nodded and looked away, wincing slightly as he slid the IV back into her arm. I walked over to her and stood next to her bed. I watched as her eyes widened as she watched Carlisle get the sedative ready.

I hesitated for a moment before gently reaching out and taking her hand. It seemed so small and fragile in mine. She glanced up at me and I gave her a soft, reassuring smile. I was surprised when she didn't pull her hand away like I had expected her to.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked, coming to stand on the other side of her bed. She glanced up at me again and then nodded slightly.

"Yeah…I'm ready." She whispered. I felt her grip on my hand tighten as Carlisle quickly gave her the shot, and her grip didn't relax until she drifted off to sleep. I smiled down at her sleeping form and bent over to gently press my lips against her forehead. I pulled away and turned around to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked, positive that my face had to have turned red by now.

"That is so sweet! Have you ever thought of asking her out?" Alice asked, a giant smirk on her face. My face turned even redder.

"Would you shut up?!" I snapped, and stormed out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Bella POV

It was a week into the school year before they let me out of the hospital. Luckily, my father was working and Jacob came to pick me up. I slung my bag over my shoulder, wincing slightly and walked over to Jacob, giving him a small hug.

"I am so happy to get out of this place!" I said, a big smirk on my face. Jacob just rolled his eyes and took my bag from. I didn't bother to protest. He wouldn't listen and my shoulder still hurt.

He didn't say much on the way home and I knew from earlier talks that he was having problems with his girlfriend. I didn't ask about it, and he didn't talk about it.

A couple minutes later, we pulled up to my house and he let me out.

"See you in school Monday." I waved as he drove away and then made my way inside. Glancing at the driveway, I saw that both Jasper and Rosalie were home, which would mean that the Cullens were over. As I approached the door, I could hear them all talking and laughing.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I dumped my bag next to it and could tell that no one had heard me since the talking continued.

"Some 'welcome home'" I muttered. With a sigh, I walked by the living room where they were and into the kitchen. I was starving for some good food. I plugged my ipod in and started blaring Pink's Stupid Girls. That should let them know that I was home.

I swayed slightly to the music as I moved around the kitchen, getting a pot so I could make myself some kind of pasta. When I turned away from the sink, I saw them all in the doorway, staring at me. I stared back.

Emmett was the first to speak.

"Welcome home, Bells." He smiled and held his arms open for hug. I could feel my eyes narrowing and his hands fell back to his sides. I turned my back to all of them, turned my music up louder, and went back to cooking.

I could tell they were still all staring at me as I moved around the kitchen. As Paralyzer by Finger 11 began blaring from the speakers, I finally lost.

"Would you all quit staring at me like that?!" I gave them all glares. Edward stepped forward.

"What did we do to make you so angry..?" He asked, frowning. I began to shake with anger.

"What did you guys do to me? Oh, well, let's see," I turned towards Jasper and Rose. "You two have been asses to me for my entire life for no reason at all. So what if I'm from a different mother and that I'm not as pretty or handsome as you two?" I turned to the rest of us. "And then you guys show up and make my life even more miserable! And I probably wouldn't have been hit by that damn car if it wasn't for all of you!" I snapped.

I could tell from there expressions that I had shocked them all.

"And now I am not hungry." I pushed the almost boiling water off of the hot burner, grabbed my ipod, and stormed into my room.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I began to cry. I curled up in a ball in front of my door, too tired to move over to my bed or anywhere else comfortable, and at the moment, I welcomed the pain of the hard floor pushing against my bruises and cuts.

It took a long time for my sobs to cease, and when they finally did, I drifted off to sleep. I ended up having this weird dream where Edward came into my room and found me curled up in a ball on the floor. He bent over and picked me up, kissing me gently on the forehead, before carrying me over to my bed and gently placing me on it. He wrapped the covers around me so I was nice and warm. He watched me sleep for a couple of minutes and then laid down on top of the covers. I moved closer to him and snuggled against him.

I'm not sure exactly how long I slept, but I definitely was in pain when I finally woke up. With a groan, I began to sit up. But I soon realized that something heavy was keeping me down. With a confused expression on my face, I twisted around to try and see what was pinning me down.

That's when I realized that I wasn't alone. Edward was laying next to me, still asleep. The first thing I did was check to make sure I was fully clothed. I realized, with a sigh of relief, that no clothing was missing. Now I could be mad at why Edward was in bed with me.

"Hey idiot! Wake up!" I snapped. I flicked him in the head and he yelped slightly.

"What the hell?!" He snapped back. He glared at me, until he realized who was glaring back at him.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed, Edward?!" I tried to sit up again and this time, he moved his arm so that I could.

"Oh...Um...Well...See I came upstairs to see if you were ok, and I found you asleep in the middle of the floor so I put you in bed...then uh...climbed in with you. I am really sorry! I don't know why I did that..." He bit his lip and looked up at me, still lying on my bed.

We stared at each other.

"And why are you still here?" I asked, glaring again. He frowned and got up, walking to the door.

"Welcome home, Bella." He muttered, before shutting the door behind him. I stared at the door for a couple minutes before standing up and heading to my bathroom to take a nice, long, hot shower.

Edward POV

I slowly made my way downstairs where Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were talking about our movie plans for tonight. When I walked towards them, they stopped and stared at me.

"...What?" I asked, frowning again.

"You have a red dot on your forehead." Emmett said with a big grin on his face. My hand flew to my forehead and I could feel a small bump.

"Oh...That's probably from Bella flicking me..." I muttered and sunk down onto a chair with a sigh.

"She still pissed?" Alice asked.

"Definitely."

"What were you doing up there for so long anyways?" Jasper asked, coming up from behind Alice and wrapping her arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

"I uh...Fell asleep."

"That's where the bump came from, huh?" Rose said with a soft snicker. She went over and sat down in Emmett's lap, who wrapped his arms around her with a small smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Another twinge of jealousy shot through me. Apparently, Rose noticed.

"...You like Bella a lot...Don't you?"

"...Yeah...I do." I said with only a second of hesitation. "A lot...And I think I always have..."

"That's why you were always making fun of her...To hide it..." Alice chimed in. I saw her throw a brief glance at something behind me, but I paid no attention to it.

"I think so. But why did you guys...?"

Rose bit her lip and glanced at Jasper. He sighed and answered, obviously for the both of them.

"I think...I think we were jealous. I mean, her mother obviously still loves her so much, when our mother wants absolutely nothing to do with us... Plus, when we were younger, everything was about Bella. Dad always did major things for her birthday, but nothing really for us. And everyone was always talking about how cute she was... As if we weren't around... But neither of us really realized until recently how bad she has it since the last two step mothers..." Jasper let out another sigh. He also glanced at something behind me, but again, I ignored it.

"I never really tried to be mean to her... I was just trying to help. I really didn't think I was hurting her..." Alice bit her lip and looked like she was about to start crying. Jasper held her close and that annoying twinge of jealousy shot threw me yet again.

"I'm sure she'll forgive us all eventually." Emmett said softly. We were all silent until Charlie came in.

"Hey kids. Bella home?"

"Yeah... She's in her room..." I muttered, glancing up at him. He frowned.

"Er... What happened to your forehead?" Everyone couldn't help laughing as Charlie looked around with a confused expression.

"Long story." I managed to gasp when I finally calmed down.

"Whatever. What movie are your guys going to see?" he asked, taking his coat off and putting it in the closet.

"Iron Man." Jasper, Emmett and I answered at the same time. Alice and Rose groaned. They weren't too happy with the movie choice, but we had promised that they could pick the next movie we went to, no matter what. We all stood up to grab our coats.

"Why don't we ask Bella to join us?" Alice asked taking her coat from Jasper.

"Like she'll want to come..." I muttered.

"We're going to ask anyways." Rose said, and she and Alice bounded up the stairs before I could say anything else.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Bella POV

As they all got up to get their coats, I bolted back to my room and shut the door quietly behind me. Had I really heard them all right, or was my medication making me crazy/hallucinate? Edward couldn't really like me…Could he…? And there was no way Jasper and Rose could be jealous of me…Could they?

I sat in the middle of my room and was still thinking about everything they had said when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in…" I called. Rose and Alice came in.

"We know you were listening." Alice said, coming to sit on the floor next to me. Rose sat on my bed.

"…Sorry…" I bit my lip and looked away. I felt something wrap across my shoulders and I looked up. Alice had put her arm around my shoulders in a small hug, and she was smiling kindly.

"Don't be. We're glad. Anyways, we should be the ones apologizing. We never knew how much we were hurting you…And yet you were still nice to us." Alice frowned and her arm dropped away from my shoulders.

"We really are sorry." Rose said, standing up from my bed and coming over to Alice and I. They both stared at me, waiting for what I was going to say.

"….Thank you." I smiled, and they smiled back. Alice stood, and even though she was small, she was able to pull me up and into hers and Rose's open arms. We all hugged for a minute before pulling away.

"So, you wanna come see Iron Man with us?" Alice asked, already heading over to my closest and pulling out some clothes. Apparently, I was going no matter what I said.

"Iron Man? I never would've though you guys would want to see that…" I said with a chuckle. I picked up the pair of jeans that Alice had laid out and swapped them with the pair of shorts I had been wearing. I kept on my light gray t-shirt with the different colored hearts all over it. Alice handed me a black sweatshirt with the name of our school written on it.

"We were forced into it." Rose muttered. I chuckled and we headed downstairs.

"We need to take Emmett's jeep again. And either Alice can sit on Jasper's lap, or someone else can drive and I'll sit on Emmett's lap." Rose said, sliding her arms into her coat.

"Why?" Emmett asked, but then he caught sight of me. "Hey Bella! You're actually coming with us?"

"I am. I've been wanting to see Iron Man. It looks awesome!" I said , adjusting my sweatshirt sleeve over my blue cast.

"I never would've guessed." Jasper said with a smile as he helped Alice into her coat.

"My mother's friend's kid made me read comic books. They are actually quite interesting." I nodded and attempted to put my hair in a ponytail. With a snicker, Rose came over and did it for me. I stuck my tongue out at her but smiled.

"So what is the sitting arrangement going to be?" I asked.

"You can sit on my lap." Edward said without any hesitation. I blushed slightly but nodded.

"Ok." He smiled slightly and then we all head out to Emmett's car.

Emmett and Rose climbed into the front seat and Alice, Jasper and Edward climbed into the back. I waited until Edward was ready for me to get in. Edward smiled over at me and patted his lap. My blush growing, I climbed into the car (with his help) and sat on his lap. Just like the first time, he pulled me backwards until I was leaning against his chest and then he put the seat belt around both of us. The only difference, was that this time he also wrapped his arms around my waist. I could tell that he was expecting me to push his hands away, but I didn't. Instead, I laid my head against his shoulder and stared out the window.

It only took a couple minutes to get to the movie theater. Edward unbuckled us and this time, I took my time climbing out. Edward got out after me and shut the door. He put his arm around my waist, and with a blush, I glanced up at him.

"It looks crowded. You're so small I'm worried I might lose you in the crowd." He laughed and I made a face, but didn't pull away from him. As we made our way into the theater, I saw that Jasper had his arm around Alice's waist and Emmett had his arm around Rose's. Emmett walked up to the cashier.

"6 adults for Iron Man, please." The cashier told him the price and Emmett started searching for his wallet.

"Er… I can't find my wallet." Emmett said, his cheeks slightly pink from embarresment. With a sigh, Jasper began to search for his. But when his smirk turned to a frown, I knew he couldn't find his.

"I just had!" He said in confusion. On saw Alice and Rosalie give small smirks to each other, and then I knew what had happened to their wallets. They turned to Edward, but he just shook his head.

"I thought you guys had yours so I didn't bother to bring mine…" Edward muttered. "So much for a movie…." They turned to head back out. I groaned, dug my wallet out of my pocket, and walked up to the cashier, handing him my credit card that my mother had gotten me.

"You guys are pathetic. Oh, Emmett, you might want to get your wallet from Rose before we leave in case you do something stupid and get us pulled over."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I've gotten an idea for a new story and I'm in the process of writing it. I'll wait till I have a bunch of chapters before I post it, or I'll finish this one first, but I'm not sure. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting and I swear I'll try to update faster. I'm starting to get a lot of ideas again so I should be getting at least one chapter out a week!

Chapter 14: Edward's POV

Emmett glanced over at Rose and she looked away, pretending to stare at the movie posters. Alice did the same when Jasper glanced at her. I couldn't help but chuckle. I glanced back at Bella, and realized that the cashier was taking much longer then needed to get us our ticket. He kept glancing up at Bella and smiling flirtatiously as he pretended to have a problem with her card. But, when I came up behind her and put and arm around her shoulder, it suddenly started to work.

He handed us our tickets and gave Bella her card before calling for the next person. We headed for theater 10.

"Thanks Bella." Emmett said, finally getting his wallet back from Rosalie. "I'll pay you back."

"Don't bother. My mom pays for the card anyway." She dismissed the money he was trying to hand her with a wave of her hand. Emmett smiled and put his money back in his wallet and his wallet back in his pocket. He wrapped his arm are Rose again and led her into the theater. Jasper did the same with Alice and I did that same with Bella.

We began to look for seats that were near each other, and after a couple of minutes of searching, Bella pointed out a row.

"Right there."

"Sweat." Emmett led us all up there and we all took our seats except for Emmett and Jasper.

"What does everyone want for snacks?"

"Popcorn!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Anything else?"

"I want twizzlers and a small diet coke!" Rose said.

"Make that two!" Alice chimed in.

"I'll just have some coke." I said, glancing over at Bella.

"I want…I want regular skittles, sour skittles and a small lemonade."

"Could you have any more sugar, Bella?" Alice asked with a snicker.

"I could…But I figured you guys wouldn't want to deal with me…And I want to sleep tonight." Bella smiled sheepishly. That got everyone to laugh. She smiled and hugged her knees to her chest so that Emmett and Jasper could get by. We all started to talk about completely random things as we waited for the guys to get back and for the movie to start. 15 minutes later, they came back with our food. They had gotten a bag of popcorn for Bella and I to share, Emmett and Rosalie to share, and Jasper and Alice to share.

I held the popcorn in my lap as I watched Bella try to open her skittles.

"Uh….Do you want help…?" I asked.

"Nope…I'm…Fine…." She said, and then the bag popped open, sending sour skittles everywhere. A bunch landed in our popcorn and the others, and some even hit the people in front of us in the back of the head. They turned to glare at her.

"Sorry!" She waved with her broken arm and smiled sheepishly. Alice picked a skittle out of Jasper's hood and popped it in her mouth.

"Thanks for sharing Bella!" Alice giggled. Rosalie laughed and picked a couple off of Emmett, shoving them in her pocket for later. She pulled a twizzler out and handed it to Bella.

"Thanks." The three of them continued to exchange candy until the movie started. At that point, Emmett put his arm around Rose as she leaned against him and Jasper took Alice's small hand in his. I glanced at Bella, debating on whether or not to hold her hand or put an arm around her shoulder. But, with a small sigh, I decided against both.

Every once in a while through out the movie, her pale hand would reach into the popcorn bag, occasionally brushing against mine.

At points, out of the corner of my eye I would see Alice or Rose cringe and hide behind either Jasper or Emmett, and I kept hoping that Bella would do the same. But she seemed too in to the movie.

Soon, it was over and people around us stood up to clap. I stood up and stretched, beginning to gather the trash when I noticed that Bella looked like she was struggling to get up.

"You ok?" I asked with worry.

"Yeah…I think so…It's probably just the medication your father put me on making me woozy." Bella muttered. She went to stand up, but her legs collapsed under her. I dropped the stuff I was holding and grabbed her.

"Bella! Bella are you alright?!" I gasped, holding her up.

"Yeah…." She mumbled, her voice soft and week. Emmett came over to us.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Something to do with her medication. Can you get the trash so I can carry her outside?" He nodded and I put and arm under her legs and another behind her back. I effortlessly lifted her off the ground, surprised that she was so light.

"You don't have to carry me…" She mumbled. But the exhaustion in her voice told me otherwise.

"I don't mind." I smiled down at her and made my way out of the theater, waiting for the others to get out. I glanced down at Bella and smiled when she yawned.

"You can fall asleep if you want." I whispered, holding her closer as I felt a light shiver run through her. Her head rested against my shoulder.

"I'll be fine…." A couple minutes later, the others came out.

"Emmett? Maybe you should run ahead and get the car." Alice said, glancing at Bella with worry.

"Good idea." We walked to the doors with him, but waited in side while he ran to the car. A minute later, his jeep pulled up in front of the theater. I quickly made my way outside and to the car. Alice got there before me and opened the door so all I had to do was slide in. Emmett already had the heat blaring so Bella's shivering quickly stopped.

Jasper, Alice and Rosalie climbed in and Emmett pulled away from the curb, heading towards home.

Every couple of minutes, I would glance down at Bella and I found that she had fallen asleep. We pulled into our driveway and I climbed out, carrying Bella to her house with the others following behind us. When I walked in, Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie all stood up. Apparently they had been playing a card game. Her stepmother was the only one who remained sitting.

"Is she alright?" Charlie asked, coming over to us.

"She was feeling tired when we left the theater and then she fell asleep in the car." I said softly, trying not to wake her up.

Carlisle came over to us, taking a quick glance at her.

"It's most likely just her medication." He said with a smile. Charlie let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Would you mind bringing her up to her room? And you guys can sleep over if you want." He said with a smile, and then he and Carlisle went back to the card game.

I had carried Bella upstairs and brought her into her room, when she began to wake up.

"mmmm…" she sighed and her eyes flickered opened, but she still looked half dead. I gently placed her on her bed and she stared up at me with glassy eyes.

"Uh…?" She tried to sit up, but I pushed her back down.

"Go back to sleep, Bells." I whispered, smiling.

"But I gotta get in my pjs…." She mumbled. I glanced up to see that Alice had already found her Pjs.

"We'll help you." She said. Rosalie waved us out of the room.

Emmett, Jasper and I headed to Jasper's room where we turned on his TV to play video games.

"You really should ask Bella out, Edward. You guys would make a great couple." Jasper said. A small blush tinted my cheeks.

"Shut up."


	15. Chapter 15

So sorry I haven't updated in a looong time! Summer was incredibly busy and then my laptop died for a while! Then of course, school has been busy for me. I'm working as hard as I can to get a bunch of chapters out as fast as possible!! Plus, I have a few other Fanfics that I'll be posting possibly soon. Thank you for anyone who actually sticks with me story!

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

My last day of freedom wasn't horrible. But it wasn't exactly fun either. I was still feeling woozy and tired from my medication, so I spent the day in my room and doing the week of homework that Jacob so graciously brought home for me so I wouldn't be too behind. I was going to hurt that boy. By the end of the day, I had a huge headache from all the work I had tried to cram into my unwilling head.

With a groan, I decided to go downstairs and get food, and Tylenol, into my system before I passed out or something. I stood up and staggered downstairs towards the kitchen, not realizing that Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward were all sitting in the living room watching a movie.

I began the process of making pasta and turned on my music. Unfortunately though, the music sent throbbing spasms of pain in my head. With a moan, I quickly turned the music off and grabbed the Tylenol. I took two, along with a huge glass of water, and then sat down at the table to wait for the water to boil. I leaned my head against the table, shutting my eyes.

"You ok?" A musical voice asked by my ear. I let out a startled yelp and jumped up. My chair fell back with a loud bang, sending the most painful stab of pain through my head that I had ever felt. I let out a moan and wrapped my arms around my head, trying to make the pain stopped.

"Apparently not…" The voice said again, and I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Apparently I had been swaying.

"She ok Edward?" I finally opened my eyes to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose staring at me. Edward had his arm around me and was frowning slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't eaten anything today." I murmured, trying to pull away from Edward. His grip only tightened around my waist.

"Well, maybe you should've eaten then." Rosalie muttered, rolling her eyes. I scowled slightly and stuck my tongue out at her, which made ever one chuckled softly.

"Why don't you go sit in the living room and I'll finish making your pasta." Edward said, already leading me to the living room before I could protest. He plopped me down onto the couch.

"No, really Edward. You don't have to." I went to stand up, but he immediately pushed me back down.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." He smiled slightly and headed for the kitchen, but Alice stopped him.

"How about Jasper and I make the pasta, and Rose and Emmett can go out and get some steak or something to go with it. Then we could eat dinner in here and watch something." She suggested. Edward looked at her, and then over at me.

"Is that fine with you, Bella?" He asked. I sighed but nodded, laying down on the couch and sprawling out slightly. I stifled a yawn.

"You guys done with the movie for now? Cause I want to watch TV or something…" I mumbled, reaching for the controller.

"Do you want to watch Underworld?" He asked curiously, coming to stand next to me. I shrugged.

"Fine by me." I remembered Jacob saying how good of a movie it was a while ago. Edward nodded and dug through our movies until he found it. He put it in and then came to sit on the floor in front of the couch. I flicked the back of his head and sat up.

"You don't need to sit on the floor." I muttered, stretching slightly and crossing my legs on the couch.

"You should lay down."

"But I don't want to lay down. I want you to sit on the couch and not on the floor. I don't know about you, but my rear always starts to hurt if I sit on the floor to long." I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly. He chuckled and nodded, standing up. But before he sat down next to me, he grabbed a blanket and tossed it at me. It landed on my head.

"Who turned off the lights?!" I asked, laughing and struggling to get the blanket off my head. I heard him laugh from next to me and he pulled the blanket off my head, setting it on my lap. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said, still chuckling. I straightened the blanket out on my lap and then turned my attention to the screen as the movie started. I briefly noticed when Rosalie and Emmett left to go to the store, and I heard the water being moved off the stove, probably so everything would be ready at the same time.

As the movie progressed, I realized that Jacob had failed to mention how gory it could get, and Edward had also neglected to mention it. Either that, or he figured I already knew. I found myself cringing often and pulling the blanket up over my eyes. Each time, Edward would chuckle and I would throw a glare at him.

And it wasn't until a particularly gory part where I ended up pressing my face against Edward's shoulder to avoid the watching the scene, that I realized I was much closer to him then I was at the beginning of the movie. Either I had inched towards him each time a gory part came up, or her had inched towards me each time I had hid.

Either way, I let out a soft gasp and shifted away from him, my cheeks a bright red.

"S-Sorry…" I stammered, holding the blanket up to cover my eyes as the gory scene continued on. He was smiling softly at me as he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled one more time and then turned back to the movie. "You can look now."

I looked at him warily and then slowly dropped the blanket.

"What was that look for?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Wasn't sure if you were lying or not…" I muttered, keeping my gaze at the screen. Out of the corner of my eye, though, I saw him role his eyes and then turn back to the TV.

By the time Rosalie and Emmett came back, and dinner was ready, the movie had ended. That made me happy.

"Thank you for mentioning how gory that was going to be." I said sarcastically to Edward. He laughed his musical laugh, and my cheeks flared red again. "Don't laugh at me!"

He shook his head, his shoulder's still shaking slightly as he tried to contain his laughter.

"I'm not laughing at you. I just thought you knew." He shrugged, the crooked smile on his face. I made a face at him and attempted to stand up. He immediately caught my arm and pulled me back down onto the couch.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him.

"You stay sitting. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself any more then you already are." The crooked smile returned and he stood up, heading for the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back and then leaned against the couch, picking up the controller. I turned the TV back on and flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Edward POV

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella stick her tongue out at me back as I left the room. I suppressed a chuckled as I entered the kitchen.

"You guys ready to eat?" I asked. Emmett was leaning against the counter, his arms wrapped around Rosalie's waist. Her arms were wrapped around his as she leaned her head against his chest. Jasper was sitting at the table with Alice perched on his lap. That annoying twinge of jealousy shot through me again as I saw how happy they all looked together.

"Yep." Alice said, climbing off of Jasper. She took his hand and they walked over to where the food was all set up. Rose and Emmett did the same.

"So, you going to ask her out anytime soon?" Emmett asked, putting some food on Rosalie's plate for her.

"I dunno…I don't think she has much interest in me." I shrugged, getting a plate for Bella and myself.

"You should. I bet she likes you more then you think." Emmett said with a smirk. He punched my arm playfully, and I scowled.

"Emmett!" Alice suddenly growled, smacking his arm.

"What?!" He hissed, then followed her gaze. "Oh…"

I turned around to find Bella in the doorway, her cheeks bright red.

"I was uh….Just going to come get a soda…" Bella murmured, quickly making her way to the fridge and then quickly making her way back into the living room. I groaned.

"Now I'm not going to be able to talk to her with out being awkward." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Continuing to glare at Emmett, I put food on Bella's plate and mine and then headed out to the living room.

Bella was sitting on the couch, watching an episode of Veronica Mars. I sat down next to her and handed her a plate.

"Thanks…" She muttered, taking the plate from me. The blush had appeared on her cheeks again as she stared down at her plate. I sighed softly and got up to move to the floor. She surprised me by grabbing my arm with her free hand. "You don't have to move." I blinked a couple times and then smiled, sitting back down next to her.

We had started eating by the time the others came in.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Bella asked, picking up the remote again.

"Um…How about 'Say Anything'?" Alice suggested.

"I love that movie!" Bella said, smiling widely.

"Me too." Rosalie said, glancing around the room. "It's over by the Fifth Element movie."

"That's a chick flick!" Emmett whined. Bella rolled her eyes and picked up a small pillow. She glanced at Rosalie, who smirked, and then took Emmett's food from him.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" He snapped, reaching for his plate. Bella whipped the small pillow across the room. It smacked Emmett in the side of the head and he let out a yelp of surprise. Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper started cracking up. I was shaking and laughing so hard that I not only almost dropped my plate, but that I had to lean against Bella slightly and try to remember how to breathe.

I could feel Bella shaking with laughter next to me, and when I glanced at her face, her face had red tint to it.

Scowling and muttering, Emmett snatched his plate back from Rosalie and started eating. Alice had already put the movie in and Bella was starting it up as everyone finally calmed down.

Through out the course of the movie, I couldn't help but watch Bella from the corner of my eye. I loved the way she smiled and the sound of her laugh. More then once, she would glance up at me and I would quickly look away, hoping she hadn't noticed.

By the time the movie was over, the plates were all stacked on the coffee table and everyone had switched positions.

Emmett was sprawled out on the floor. Rosalie was curled up next to him, using his chest as a pillow as she continued to watch the movie. He was gently stroking the length of her back, his eyes shut.

Jasper was sitting cross-legged on one of the Swan's leather chairs. Alice was cradled on his lap and they both seemed to be watching the movie intently.

And Bella was now leaning against me. I could tell she was having trouble staying awake. Her eyes would droop shut, and then something from the movie or Alice/Jasper would wake her up again. She would sit up straight, and then slowly lean against me again, her eyes sliding shut.

Finally, the movie was over. And Bella was completely out.

"Bring her up to her room again, if you don't mind…" Rosalie murmured, stifling a yawn. Emmett smiled softly at her and lifted her off the ground, carrying her up to her room. I did the same with Bella.

I brought her into her room and set her down on her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. I bent over to kiss the top of her head gently and then I watched her sleep for a moment. Then, with a soft sigh, I exited her room just as Emmett was coming out from Rosalie's.

When we got downstairs, Jasper was standing by the door, holding a sleeping Alice.

"Do you want me to take her? Or do you want to bring her home?" Emmett asked, though we already knew the answer.

"I'll take her." Jasper said, following us out. He was silent for a moment. "I think you should ask Bella out to the semi-formal next week." He stated, glancing over at me. I frowned.

"First, I don't think she likes to dance. And second, even if she did, I don't think she would want to go with me." I made sure my tone made it clear that I didn't want to discuss this.

"Whatever, dude." Emmett grumbled, and then we headed inside.


	17. Chapter 17

I demand that you all go out and buy the Twilight soundtrack!!! It is totally amazing and only $10!! And amazing!

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

_Beep Beep Beep._

There was that annoying beep again that had woke me from yet another peaceful sleep.

Beep Beep Beep

With a groan, I rolled over in bed, my eyes cracking open slightly to look at my clock. It said 6:45. That's when I realized that I was suppose to be up and almost ready at this point for my first day of school.

"SHIT!" I screamed and rolled out of bed, running to get ready. I grabbed clothes and raced into the shower, taking one of the fastest showers I've ever taken. Once done with that, I climbed out and wrapped a towel around me and another around my hair. As I waited for my hair to dry more, I cleaned the cut that was one my head and put a small bandage on it.

By the time I was done with that, I took my hair out of the towel and pulled it up into a ponytail, leaving a small chunk of my bangs free. I dried and straightened them, and then made sure they covered the band-aid. Then, I got dressed. I briefly debated between wearing my contacts or my glasses, but a quick glance at the clock told me that I didn't have the time to try and put my contacts in.

I quickly grabbed my glasses, sliding them on as I headed back into my room. I grabbed my shoes and raced downstairs, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Crap! My meds!" I groaned, taking another look at the clock.

"Here." A voice behind me said, startling me. I whipped around to see Jasper holding out my pain meds and a water bottle.

"Thank you!" I gushed, grabbing the pills and popping the bottle open. I put it in my mouth and took a couple swigs from the water bottle, and then realized that none of the Cullens were here.

"Don't you ride with the Cullens?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, but we don't have to be at school until 7:30." Rosalie answered, glancing up from the TV and staring at me. My mouth went slack.

"Are you kidding me?! I just went through a mad rush to get ready, and I still had a half hour?!" I let out a frustrated groan and collapsed onto the leather chair.

"Well, if you were still taking the bus then you would've had a reason for the mad rush." She said, shrugging. Jasper snickered and I threw a glare at him.

"I never paid attention to what time I got to school…" I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and turning my attention to the TV. Again, my half brother and sister chuckled, but I ignored them.

A couple minutes later, the door opened and Alice waltzed in.

"Morning!" She called in her sing song voice, skipping over to Jasper and planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Morning."

Next, Emmett came in. He plopped down next to Rosalie and leaned over, kissing her lips and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Morning baby." He said, smiling widely.

"Morning handsome."

Finally, Edward came in with all his glory. I tried my hardest to pay attention to the TV and not Edward, who was leaning against the back of the chair I was sitting in.

"What's on?" He asked curiously.

"No idea." Was my reply, my cheeks involuntarily flushing a light pink.

"Ah." I glanced up to see him staring down at me, smiling softly. I could feel my cheeks heating up and I stood up.

"I'm going to head to school." And then I was heading for the door. I reached for my bag, but it was no longer where I had put it. I spun in a circle trying to find it. A second later, I did. It was sitting by Edward's feet.

"You're not coming with us?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Um…N-No…I was going to take my car."

"Then why doesn't Edward go with you? Then he can't complain about how 'lovey dovey' we've been acting." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. I blinked a couple times.

"Um…O-Ok…" I murmured, grabbing my car keys. Edward smiled that crooked smile and I could feel my face go completely red. He picked up my bag and walked past me, opening the door and holding it open.

"After you." He said, smiling again.

"Thanks…" I murmured, heading out and to my car. I unlocked the doors and got in. From the corner of my eye, I watched Edward climb in and throw our bags into the back seat.

"Ready when you are." He said, flashing that breathtakingly beautiful smile at me yet again. I blinked a couple times and then let out a shaky breath, starting the car.

"You ok?" He asked me curiously, probably noticing my shaky breathing.

"Perfect." I mumbled, glancing over my shoulder as I started to pull out of the driveway. I paused as Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie walked by the front of the car, climbing into Emmett's jeep. Edward waved at them, and then I was driving away from the house.

The awkward silence that surrounded us was making me very uncomfortable. When we came to a red light, I turned to Edward briefly.

"Tell me when the light turns green." He nodded, and I twisted around in my seat to dig around for my CD case. A second later, I was dropping it in my lap and flipping through it, glancing up at the light every couple of seconds. I found the CD I wanted and tugged it out of the case, just as the light turned green. I handed the CD over to Edward.

He glanced at me curiously for a moment as I started driving again. Then, figuring out what I wanted, he slid my CD into the CD player of my radio. He turned it on for me and I just turned the volume up.

As the music blared through my speakers, I glanced over at Edward. He had a frustrated look on his face as he stared at the radio. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is your problem?" I giggled, stopping at another red light. In my mirror, I could see Emmett's giant jeep behind us. I saw Alice waving furiously from the back seat with a giant grin on her face. With another soft chuckle, I gave them a small wave.

"I can't seem to figure out what this CD is…" Edward mumbled, turning around in his seat to see who I was waving to. He rolled his eyes and turned back to me.

"Currently, it is Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. ((One of the songs from the Twilight Soundtrack))" I replied, moving forward again as the light turned green. He nodded his head, but still looked kind of confused. I rolled my eyes and pulled into the parking lot at school. As I cut the engine, Emmett pulled in next to us. I watched as Alice jumped daintily from the back seat and then stepped to the side so Jasper could climb out, his bag slung over his shoulder and Alice's books in his hands. I briefly watched as Alice tried to get her books back, but he just wrapped an arm around her waist and led her forward. I let out a soft sigh, suddenly feeling jealous.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang against my window and I let out a shriek of surprise. I could hear Edward laughing hysterically next to me and Rose, Alice, and Jasper laughing hysterically from outside.

Emmett was pressed against the driver side's window, making a weird face.

"Emmett!" I snarled. I opened the door, forcing him off the window. "You are so washing my car today!" I snapped, looking at the marks he had put on my window. Everyone was still doubled over laughing, and I was glad we were the only ones in the parking lot at the moment.

Grumbling angrily, I got my bag from the back seat. I dug threw it for a second and found my headphones and mp3 player. I put the headphones on, turned the music up loud so I couldn't hear them all still laughing, and then locked the doors. I stormed up the stairs and into the school.

It took me a couple minutes as I walked through the halls, to realize that everyone was staring at me. And I mean everyone. I paused my music just as some girl who I'd talked to maybe once in a class, said, "I thought she was dead or something."

Great. At least I knew I was loved. I couldn't help but scowl slightly as I took my headphones off and went to my locker.

"Is that Bella?"

"Wow! She got really hot over the summer."

"She has another cast on. I wonder if she tripped down the stairs again."

"No, I heard she got hit by a car."

"Why am I not surprised about that?"

"I thought she went to live with her mother?"

"That's what I thought. I heard she had some kind of mental breakdown and spazzed out on her poor brother and sister and the Cullens."

That last comment really pissed me off, and I slammed my locker shut. Everyone who had been talking around me instantly went quiet. They were probably wondering if the 'Crazy Bella' had snapped again. I started walking around, trying to find Jacob and the rest of our friends. It didn't take long.

"Bella! How're you doing?" Leah asked, her arm hooked through Jacob's.

"I was fine until I got to school." I grumbled, slamming my stuff down on the floor. I took a seat on the bench next to her and Jacob.

"Why? What happened?" Jacob asked, frowning.

"Apparently, I went crazy." I muttered. I waved slightly to Angela and Ben as they got up to go walk around.

"Don't you just love rumors?" Leah asked sarcastically. I chuckled softly as I watched Tyler, Lauren, Mike, Jessica, Seth, and a couple other people made their way over to us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullens and Jasper and Rosalie walk by, but I was still kind of annoyed with Emmett, so I didn't wave to them or anything. And they didn't try to get my attention either.

"Any idea who started the rumors?" I asked. I was thinking of all the ways I would hurt whoever had started the rumors, though I knew I wouldn't actually be able to.

"Um…" Jacob said, shifting uncomfortably. Then the bell rang and we got up, heading for homeroom. I had the same homeroom as Jacob, the Cullens, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"You know who did, don't you?" I asked as we headed down the hall and towards our homeroom.

"…Lauren and Jessica. She overheard me on the phone when you were complaining to me…" He murmured.

"They what?!" I squeaked as we entered our homeroom. I saw Edward glance up at me from the corner of the room, but I ignored him again. "Why the hell would they do that?"

"Because they want to make you look even more worse in front of you-know-who." He said, motioning to the Cullens and my siblings with his head. I scowled.

"I absolutely hate them." I growled, sitting down in my chair. He took the one in front of me and then turned around in his seat. He spent the next couple of minutes trying to cheer me up, but I was getting really annoyed with the different looks I was getting. They range from disgusted, to shocked, what some guys must've thought were sexy smiles, to the death glares I was getting from their girlfriends.

This was going to be a long day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Edward POV

I half listened as the teacher droned on and on and on about Marine Biology. It sucked that I had been forced to take this class, since the music class was filled up. Jessica was sitting next to me, and I could tell that she kept staring at me. Another reason I hated having to take this class. The only good thing was that the teacher had sat Bella on the other side of me. I glanced over at her briefly to see her taking notes and listening intently. I sighed softly and leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest and started randomly thinking. Of course, it ended up being about Bella, since she seemed to be the only thing I could think about.

In home room, she seemed to have been pissed about something. I would've asked, if I hadn't found out a couple minutes later.

"I'm so sorry you have to be stuck in the same home room as Bella." Jessica said, coming to stand by me, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. Lauren stood behind her.

"Excuse me?" I asked, barely glancing at her.

"Well, I mean, after she yelled at you like that. Don't worry, we'll make sure school sucks for her." She smiled brightly, and then walked away before any of us could say anything to stop her. We watched as she walked by Bella, obviously saying something to Bella, who then glared at her and Lauren's retreating back. She turned back to Jacob, and I let out a sigh.

"Poor Bella." Alice said, shaking her head. "You should tell Jessica to leave her alone."

I nodded in agreement. The bell signaling the end of home room rang, and everyone got up to gather there things. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella follow Jacob out of the room, laughing about something.

Minutes later, I was in my Marine Biology class, taking a seat next to Jessica.

"Hi Edward." She said, smiling widely at me.

"Jessica, leave Bella alone." I said, sitting down next to her. Unfortunately the teacher had decided to make a seating plan and I was now stuck next to this dimwit. She made a face at me, which quickly turned to a glare. She turned and whispered something to Lauren, who was on her other side. I groaned and stared at the blackboard.

A minute later, Bella walked up to the teacher.

"Ah. Ms. Swan. You will be sitting next to Mr. Cullen." He motioned to the empty seat on the other side of me. Immediately, Jessica's hand shot up in the air.

"Mr. Compten. I really don't think it is fair to force poor Edward to sit next to that…That thing." She said, scowling over to Bella, who returned the scowl. I heard other people mumble something in agreement. Mr. Compten glanced at me.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"I am perfectly fine with it."

"Then take your seat, Ms. Swan. And I don't want to hear another word from you, Ms. Stanely. Or you and anyone else who says anything about it can have a detention Friday night." And then he turned and started class.

Bella took the seat next to me, and gave me a slight, tired looking smile. I leaned over in my chair slightly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just…My meds making me tired again." She smiled again, and then pulled her notebook out and turned her attention to Mr. Compten.

I was still not paying attention when the bell finally rang. The sound of chairs scraping the floor as students stood up, filled the area. I stretched and glanced over at Bella, who was putting her stuff back in her backpack. I picked up mine and stood up, standing next to her desk.

"What do you have next?" I asked curiously. She opened her mouth to answer, but Jessica was suddenly standing in front of me.

"Walk me to my next class, Edward." She said, flashing me what she must've thought was a seductive smile. I frowned.

"I think I'll walk Bella to her next class instead." I stepped around Jessica and picked up Bella's text book for her. "C'mon."

I headed out of the room. A minute later, Bella fell into stride next to me, smirking about something.

"What?" I cocked a brow as I looked down at her.

"Look on Jessica's face is priceless." She laughed and shook her head, pulling her book from my grasp. "But you don't have to walk me to my next class."

"No, I'm fine with it. What do you have next anyways?"

"Art, thank god. I need a good class right now." Bella reached her cast-covered arm up to brush her bangs from her beautiful face.

"Really? I have that class. Actually, we all do. You'll have to sit with us." I said, smiling down at her.

"Er…Well…Jacob and Leah have that class, and I was thinking of sitting with them." She shrugged, winced slightly, and then gave me an apologetic smile.

"Ah, well. What ever you want." By then, we had made it to the Art room. I held the door open for her.

"Thank you." She gave me one last small smile before heading over to where Jacob and Leah were already sitting. I took my seat with the rest of my friends/family.

"Bella isn't sitting with us?" Alice asked, a pout pulling at her lips. I shrugged.

"She has her other friends to sit with." I shrugged again, glancing up at the teacher as she handed out the pictures we had been working on. She then made her way over to Bella and I watched as she explained what was going on. I saw Bella nod, and then turn back to Jacob and Leah. Her laugh mingled with her friend's laughs.

It was getting close to the end of the class when the teacher decided it would be fun for everyone one to show what they were drawing. Jasper and Emmett both groaned, and I couldn't help but laugh. They both sucked at drawing. I was ok at it, but Rosalie and Alice were definitely the best.

Of course, the teacher called Emmett up first. He made a face at the teacher and then held up his poorly drawn picture. We were suppose to have enlarged a picture of our choice. His had been of some videogame character. But there really was no way to tell which it was. The class snickered softly.

Next was Jasper. The same thing went for him. He had attempted to draw one of his favorite football players, but again it was pretty hard to tell. After him was Alice, followed by Rosalie. They had both done fashion models, and it they had come out pretty good. A few more people went before I got called up. Mine was a picture of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I at the beach when we were younger. Everyone was piled on top of each other, wide smiles spreading across all of our faces.

Bella was the last person to show her picture. She had some how managed to get it almost finished in her first art class. And boy was is beautiful. It was a picture that must've been taken when she was visiting her mom. But the contents of it sent a twinge of jealousy through me. A boy, probably a year or two older then her, was giving her a piggy back ride, and they were both looking incredibly happy. They were looking like a perfect couple. The teacher let out a gasp.

"Oh, Bella! That is absolutely beautiful. Has to be one of the best I've ever seen!" The teacher cooed, getting up and taking the picture from Bella. She examined it carefully, admiring the perfect sketch. A light blush decorated Bella's cheeks.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly, heading back towards her seat. The bell ran through the room and the sound of chairs pushing away from desks filled the area. People hurriedly gathered there things and dashed out of the room. By the time Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I exited the room, Bella was saying good bye to her friends and heading in the opposite direction from them.

"Hey Bells! What do you have next?" Alice called, waving her over to us. Bella glanced down at her schedule.

"Um…Ugh. Algebra." She made a face as she shoved the piece of paper back into her bag.

"Me and Eddie have that class also! C'mon." Alice excitedly grabbed Bella's hand and started dragging her towards our Algebra room. I rolled my eyes slightly at my siblings/friends before following after them.

All too long later, though I wouldn't really complain much because so far I had Bella in all my classes, it was time for lunch.

"You gonna sit with us at lunch?" I asked Bella as I followed her to her locker. Alice had ran off to meet up with Jasper. She shrugged slightly, shuffling things around in her locker.

"Eh…I dunno. I was planning on sitting with my usual group…But if Lauren and Jessica are there then I might sit with you guys." Again, she shrugged, shoving books in her locker and other books into her bag. She grabbed her wallet from her coat before shutting her locker. She smiled at me slightly as we started walking. We remained silent for a few moments before I decided to speak up.

"Hey. Have you heard about the semi-formal dance coming up?" I asked curiously. She nodded.

"Yeah, I have. But seriously. What is 'semi-formal' suppose to mean? I would think is should either be formal or…Not formal." She shook her head, sighing softly. "If I was going, I'd really have no idea what to wear."

"Alice and Rosalie have been complaining about that also." I chuckled lightly. "So…No one asked you?"

"No. Plenty of people have asked me. Dances just aren't really my thing. I mean, it is one thing I guess when I'm going with friends. But I wouldn't want to be third wheel for Jacob and Leah. I figured it would be best to just stay home." She shrugged slightly, fixing her backpack strap on her shoulder.

"Oh…" Well, there went the idea of asking her.

"Why did you ask so suddenly?" She asked, looking up at me. I felt that very rare, faint blush spread across my cheeks.

"No reason. I still need a date for it…Maybe I'll suck it up and ask Jessica." I shrugged, glancing down at her. I saw what looked like disappointment in her eyes for the briefest second, before it was gone.

"Well, I'm sure she'd like that." Bella chuckled lightly. We entered the cafeteria and she glanced towards the table where her friends were sitting. Jessica and Lauren were sitting there. I reached out to start leading her towards our table, but she just smiled up at me and waved good bye before walking away. I sighed softly and made my way over to where the others were sitting.

"Bella isn't joining us?" Emmett asked, and arm hooked around Rosalie's waist.

"Nah. She's sitting with her other friends again." I took my seat, dropping my bag next to me on the floor.

"So, did you ask Bella to the dance?" Alice asked, her arms wrapped around the arm that Jasper wasn't using to eat with.

"I was going to. But she said she didn't want to go. I figure at this point I'm just going to go ask Jessica." I snatched an apple off of Emmett's plate. He scowled slightly at me. "What? It's not like you were going to eat." I took a big bite from it, and then glanced over at Alice who was glaring at me.

"You should've asked her anyways." She muttered. She glanced over at Rosalie for support, but she just shrugged.

"I didn't feel like getting rejected." I bit into the apple again and then immediately changed the conversation.


End file.
